Warren T. Rat Kidnaps Princess Fiona
Meanwhile, Kristoff, Anna, and Hans were watching some mermaids play in the lagoon. The first mermaid was a human fairy with fair skin, red hair with curl ends, green eyes, pointy ears, and an orange mertail, wearing a pink shell bra. Her name was Rosetta, the animal fairy. The second mermaid was a second human fairy with fair skin, pink lips. long purplish-black hair tied to a high ponytail with a green band, lavender eyelids, gray eyes, pointy ears, and a green mertail, wearing a purple shell bra. Her name was Vidia, the tinker fairy. The third mermaid was a third human fairy with fair skin, rosy cheeks, pink lips, blonde hair tied in a bun, blue eyes, pointy ears, and a blue mertail, wearing a green shell bra. Her name was Tinker Bell, the water fairy. The fourth mermaid was a fourth human fairy with fair skin, thick wavy auburn hair, light hazel eyes, pointy ears, and a red mertail, wearing an amber shell bra. Her name was Zarina, the dust keeper fairy. The fifth mermaid was a fifth human fairy with fair skin, light freckles, long braided light brown hair, amber eyes, pointy ears, and a yellow mertail, wearing an orange shell bra. Her name was Fawn, the light fairy. The sixth mermaid was a sixth human fairy with dark skin, black hair in a round up-do, brown eyes, pointy ears, and a pink mertail, wearing a yellow shell bra. Her name was Iridessa, the garden fairy. The seventh and last mermaid was seventh fairy with beautiful fair skin, long bluish-black hair, brown eyes, pointy ears, and a purple mertail, wearing a blue shell bra. Her name was Silvermist, the fast-flying fairy. "Just imagine!" Anna gasped in a dreamy way, "Real-life mermaids!" "So wonderful." Hans sighed dreamily. "Would you like to meet them?" Kristoff asked. "Oh Kristoff, we'd love to!" Anna said. "Alright, come on." said Kristoff, as he jumped from one rock to another towards the mermaids, playing his panpipes. Rosetta noticed him. "It's Kristoff!" she gasped. "Oh! Hello, Kristoff!" Vidia and Tinker Bell called. "Hello, Kristoff!" Zarina, Fawn, and Iridessa called. "Hello, Kristoff!" Silvermist called. Kristoff stood on the resting place in the middle of the mermaids. "Hello, girls." As Anna and Hans tried to get over to where they were, the mermaids talked to Kristoff. "I'm so glad you made it!" Rosetta said. "Why did you stay away so long?" asked Vidia. "Did you miss me?" Tinker Bell asked. "Tell us one of your adventures." asked Fawn. "Yeah, tell us." Iridessa said. "Yes, something exciting!" Silvermist said. "Want to hear about the time I cut off Warren T. Rat's paw and threw it to Roscoe and DeSoto?" Kristoff asked. "Oh, I always liked that one!" Tinker Bell said. "Me too." Vidia said. "Me three." Zarina said. "Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40… or was it 50 of Mott Street Maulers…" Kristoff began telling his story. "Oh, Kristoff!" Anna called to him. "Who are they?" asked Iridessa as she spotted them. Kristoff noticed Iridessa was looking at something else. "Huh? Them?" He turned and saw Anna and Kristoff. "Oh, that's Anna. And that's her older brother, Hans." "A girl?" asked Tinker Bell. "A prince?" asked Fawn. "What are they doing here?" asked Iridessa. "And in her coronation gown, too." Silvermist said, tugging at Anna's dress. "Not to mention his princely uniform." Zarina added. Soon, the mermaids came over to Anna and tried to get her into the water. But Hans didn't put up a fight with any of the mermaids. "Come on, deary. Join us for a swim." Tinker Bell said. "Leave her alone!" shouted Hans. "Oh, please! I'm not dressed for…" Anna began, only to almost lose her balance. "Oh but you must." Vidia said. "We insist." Tinker Bell said. "No, no, please!" Anna pleaded. "Leave her alone! Please!" Hans cried. "Too good for us, eh?" asked Vidia. "Fievel!" Anna called Kristoff for help, but Kristoff just floated in the air, laughing. "Have no fear, Anna!" Hans said bravely, "Your big brother'll protect you!" The mermaids then splashed Anna, making her soaking-wet, and Hans was really angry. He grabbed a shell and was about to throw it. "If you dare to come near me or my sister again, I'll…" "Anna!" Kristoff gasped, and he took the shell from Hans. "Hans! They were just having a little fun. Weren't you, girls?" "That is all." Vidia said. "We were only trying to drown her." Rosetta added. "You see?" Kristoff said. "What?!" Hans gasped. "Well, if you think for one minute that we're going to put up with any…" Anna began before Kristoff covered her mouth. "Shh… hold it, Anna." He just said that because he realized the sun in the sky had set, and he heard something. He went over a rock with a hole in and saw a rowing boat, with a familiar cat in a rat disguise on it. "Yep, it's Warren T. Rat alright." "Warren T. Rat?!" The mermaids screamed, and they hid beneath the sea. "Quick, Anna! Hurry, Hans!" said Kristoff, as he took Anna and Hans to the rock to take a look. Sure enough, it was Warren T. Rat with Wilbur. They had someone else. It was a woman with fair skin, pink lips, ginger hair tied in a braid in the back, and green eyes, wearing a green dress, a gold tiara, and black ballet flats tied up at the back of the boat. Her name was Princess Fiona, Farquaad's ward. "They captured Fiona." Kristoff whispered. And of course, Roscoe and DeSoto were following them. Kristoff took a good look on where they were going. "Look's like they headed for Skull Rock. Come on, Anna. Come on, Hans. Let's go see what they're up to." Kristoff, Anna, and Hans flew off after them. Category:Fan Fiction